dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Can This Be Boo?!
ブウ！？ |romaji=Koitsu ga Majin Bū!? |translated title=This is Majin Boo?! |release=March 8, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #14) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 232, 233 |previous = The Djinn Awakens?! |next = The Menace of Boo }} ブウ！？|''Koitsu ga Majin Bū!?|lit. "This is Majin Boo?!"}} is the two hundred sixty seventh chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Majin Buu, the being Supreme Kai is so afraid of and has tried to stop getting awakened from his cocoon, is now free, dancing in joy. Babidi and his right-hand man Dabura however, are unsure if the being who has emerged from the cocoon is actually the deadly Buu they assumed he would be, due to Buu's quite overweight and childlike appearance. Gohan is also unsure if this creature is as impossible to destroy as Supreme Kai built him up to be. As Buu finally descends back to the ground, he stands still in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, he begins to chuckle, and hunch over, making strange noises. Gohan confirms with Supreme Kai if this being is actually Buu, as Gohan can still not believe this thing is as menacing as he was told. Supreme Kai confirms him with certainty, still trembling and sweating in fear just looking at Buu. Gohan starts to notice Buu's incredible high ki level, but still believes he can destroy Buu if he focuses all his energy into one devastating attack. Meanwhile, Goku and Majin Vegeta, still in their brutal showdown, stop the fight as Goku notices Majin Buu's ridiculous power level, as begins to worries, stating Gohan and Supreme Kai will need help in order to even stand a chance. Vegeta, however, states if Buu has nothing to do with their fight, he will not interrupt the opportunity he has been waiting so long to accomplish: to defeat and destroy Goku, and that Majin Buu is not as strong as they are, so he will be a piece of cake. Meanwhile, Babidi finally tries to talk with Buu, who is still wandering aimlessly like a small toddler. Babidi tries to explain to Buu that his father Bibidi created him, and thus, his son Babidi, now has control. However, Buu continues to wander around and ignore Babidi's sentence. As Babidi begins to get more frustrated as Buu continues to ignore him, Buu childishly sticks out his large tongue, and makes more silly noises, giving Babidi a startling fright. Dabura, now tired of Majin Buu's behavior, insults him by calling him a fat, stupid loser. Buu hears this harsh remark and pretending not to notice, hops nearer Dabura while humming a song. Dabura now adds to his previous insult, not only calling Buu a loser but an arrogant loser. Gohan, now having seen Buu's behavior for a few minutes, labels Babidi's mission a failure, as Buu seems pretty harmless. However, Supreme Kai states that Gohan will be eating those words in a few minutes, with no chance of escape anymore. Buu, now losing the charade of pretending not to listen, now erupts more steam from his head, and in a sudden movement, pokes and gouges Dabura's eyes, making Dabura scream in absolute agony as his eyes begin to bleed quickly. Buu follows his unmerciful attack by kicking Dabura directly into a nearby rocky mountain, knocking the "Demon King" out in only two hits. As Gohan looks in absolute terror (as he himself struggled to even attempt to defeat Dabura), Babidi shows his complete satisfaction with Buu, completely amazed how he managed to defeat his best henchman so quickly. As Dabura lays unconscious and bleeding, Gohan and Supreme Kai stand their ground and prepare themselves for what Buu may do next. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters